darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
1115
Gabriel orders Gerard to kill Samantha. Synopsis Teaser : The great house at Collinwood in the year 1840. Into this dark and troubled time, Julia Hoffman has to come in the guise as a member of the family. She has met a Barnabas Collins who does not know her, and who, once out of his coffin, has responded to an overwhelming need for blood. Julia has also met Roxanne Drew. She knows that Roxanne is destined to be cursed as Barnabas was. But when, and how it will happen, she does not know. She does not suspect that on this night, Roxanne and Barnabas have met, and that Roxanne's life will soon be in grave danger. Roxanne returns to her apartment and wonders where Barnabas is, but he soon appears in her room and bites her. Act I Some time later, Roxanne awakens after having been bitten by Barnabas. He watches over her and apologizes for what he has done, but she brushes it aside and kisses him and the two declare their love for each other. At Collinwood, Gabriel enters the drawing room and finds a sad looking Samantha sitting by the fireplace. Gabriel knows why she is upset, but offers to read her palm for $100. Samantha rejects his offer and tells him to go to bed, but Gabriel lashes out and knows she is still upset over Quentin's death and when her loneliness will end. Gabriel is still angry over the fact that the Collins fortune will likely go to her (since she married into the family), but Samantha reminds him that Daniel, even in his present state, still won't change the will, and she will be the one to take care of him, not vice versa. Gabriel gets frustrated and leaves, and Gerard walks in and tries to comfort Samantha. He realizes that she is more upset about Tad's death than Quentin's, but she misses both of them badly. Gerard offers him her help and he kisses her. Samantha pulls away and tells him she shouldn't have done that, but Gerard reminds her that since Quentin is gone, so is his loyalty to him, and she must try to move on as well. Gabriel returns, and Samantha gets upset with his presence and walks out. Gerard is about to leave as well, but Gabriel says they need to talk, and refers to him as "Mr. Miller." Act II Gabriel calls Gerard by his real name, Ivan Miller, and pulls out a folder which reveals many facts about his life. Gerard had his name changed roughly ten years ago and has committed numerous crimes in many parts of the world. Gabriel also knows Gerard has an interest in the occult. Gerard goes to attack him, but Gabriel surprisingly gains the upper hand and gives him the files. Gabriel warns him there is another copy of the files in his safety deposit box, and if anything happens to him, the files will be turned over to the police. He then blackmails Gerard and requests a large quantity of arsenic. Act III The next morning, Roxanne wakes up and has trouble adjusting to the sunlight. There is a knock on the door and Samantha arrives. Samantha wonders why she has slept so late and why the room is dark. She realizes something is wrong, but Roxanne says she isn't troubled by anything. Samantha figures out she met another man and is in love with him. Roxanne admits it, but she cannot explain everything just yet. Meanwhile at Collinwood, Gerard gives Gabriel a container of arsenic, which is enough to kill "an entire army," but Gabriel tells him Gerard will be the one to do the killing. Gabriel tells him the first person who joins them in the drawing room will be the "first victim." Moments later, Samantha walks in. Act IV Samantha knows something is wrong, but doesn't think much of it and leaves. Gerard closes the doors and thinks Gabriel is out of his mind, but Gabriel knows that the fortune will soon go to Samantha and once she is Mistress of Collinwood, she will likely kick Gabriel out. Gabriel offers him 10% of the Collins estate once he is Master of Collinwood (if Samantha dies) and Gerard agrees to help him. In the secret room at the Old House, Barnabas writes a note for Ben, telling him he is sorry for "what he is about to do." Barnabas goes to the gazebo at Collinwood and summons Roxanne. Roxanne eventually shows up and Barnabas tells her there is a way for them to be together for eternity. She agrees to whatever his plans might be, telling him she would die for him. Barnabas bites her and leaves her to die. Memorable quotes : Gerard: I want to help you. : Samantha: You don't know how I would like to start over again, but I don't know where to begin. : Gerard: I do. ---- : Roxanne: I am willing to die for you. Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * James Storm as Gerard Stiles * Virginia Vestoff as Samantha Drew Collins * Christopher Pennock as Gabriel Collins * Donna Wandrey as Roxanne Drew Background information and notes Production * This is the forty-seventh episode with no pre-Barnabas cast members. * Closing credits scene: Secret room in the Old House. *There are no closing credits. Story * Ivan Miller is Gerard's real name; he changed it about ten years ago in London. This is the only episode where this name is mentioned. * Gabriel's report reveals Gerard's history, which includes embezzling in Paris; gun-running in Sicily; smuggling in North Africa; and he was held on suspicion of murder by the Portuguese, the charges were dropped and Gerard was released, but only because the woman's body disappeared mysteriously. * Ten percent of the Collins estate is a considerable sum of money, enough to make Gerard kill. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Roxanne: The stranger (reprised from previous episode); Barnabas: (reads letter to Ben). * TIMELINE: Barnabas will meet Roxanne at dusk tomorrow. Day 413 begins, and will end in 1116. It's morning. It was last night when Roxanne quarreled with Lamar. Bloopers and continuity errors * There are marks on the drawing room rug that show Chris Pennock where he needs to park the wheelchair; they're seen when Gerard picks the papers up off the floor. * A boom microphone appears when Gerard and Gabriel have a brief scuffle and while talking in the drawing room. * When Gerard delivers the arsenic to Gabriel in the drawing room, it is dark outside the windows as if it is night. However, the implication is that it is still daytime given other events. When the scene returns in Act IV, there is now light outside the windows. * Interference from another source affects the audio throughout this episode. Singing can be heard. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 1115 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 1115 - The Gun Runner The Dark Shadows Daybook - Episode 1115 Gallery ( }}) Category:Dark Shadows episodes